Project Tranzit
by Chlxey
Summary: This is a one shot based on the little information I had regarding TranZit Zombies before the release of Black Ops 2. Enjoy this as I won't be writing any more for this type of fan fic.


***Disclaimer***

**This is a one shot, I wrote this a few months ago for the CoDZ forum site just for a little bit of fun to keep myself occupied before the release of BO2, the information isn't accurate purely because there was no real information at the time and I have no desire to change that since it was purely theory that brought me to what I wrote, since I just found this buried in my files I thought I'd post this. I won't be adding any more to this or writing any other Call of Duty based one shots/ stories. This was a lot of fun to write though so enjoy this. **

**The breaks (horizontal line) signifies a start to a new part - there are four in total. **

* * *

The year is 2012, early 2012. Planet earth struck by three mysterious rockets destroying most of civilisation I am one of four survivors in this small town, there could be more around the world for all I know but we're stuck. Confined to this dead end town no way of getting out of this god damn place Outside of this bus station lies hordes of the un-dead, how they got this way? I don't know, I don't think I want to know either. I should be counting myself lucky that I'm alive right now but with the world in this state, I would rather be dead.

It's quiet, the post apocalyptic sky doesn't differentiate night or day. Always dark, gloomy, no life Sleep, food, drink, I don't need that any more. Neither of us does. "Maybe we should go outside, it's quiet. Fresh air?" Johnny whispers, he runs a hand through his dirty dark hair. He was right to keep quiet, the last thing we need is attention from them. "Oh come on Johnny it's not safe out there, besides the air isn't fresh. We're better off in here" Maggie replies, her blue eyes darting towards Johnny who is sitting on one of three rows of chairs in the room. They carried off a staring contest for a few minutes until Maggie gave in and turned her back on him.

"Look, a bus!" we all jumped up to watch as the bus rounded the corner from the corn field, a track that I helped make into a road twenty years ago. The bus' silver paint work dotted with rust, the windows boarded. Who in the right frame of mind would drive through this place? Riddled with zombies and who knows what else. The bus comes to a halt right outside the station we've been hiding in for two weeks. Through the small gaps of our own crafted barriers we all watch as the bus stays at the stop.

"Are there any survivors?" A loud robotic voice calls, it sounds like its coming from the mysterious bus. "I said, are there any survivors?" the voice paused for a few moments. "I have been sent from a survivors unit. I will not harm you, are there any survivors?" we all turned to look at each other, our faces full of confusion. Do we go? "Is it safe?" Johnny calls, "No Zombies, hurry before they realise you're here". Without hesitation, Johnny, Frank and Maggie break down the barrier that is our only exit. I follow them taking a cautious glance from left to right at the sight around me, it looked like it just been hit by several bombs. Maybe the rockets that hit had gone wrong? re-animated the dead people. Ugh, I can't think about that right now.

"Holy Fuck" Maggie couldn't quite believe the sight in front of her eyes, the bus driver sent to collect the survivors was not a human, in fact it looked like something out of the terminator. The robot half covered in flesh and skin turned to meet our eye contact, a failed smile on its face. "Welcome to Project Tranzit. Survivors: 4"

* * *

The inside of the bus was ruined, the seat covers ripped, the stuffing pouring out of the ripped covers. The paint work was again dotted with rust all over, a feeling inside of me instantly told me this ride to wherever we were going was not going to be smooth. From the corner of my eye I spot a gun, it was big and looked very heavy. I turn my back on the group taking a step closer to the gun, it was sitting on top of a box. The box was black, maybe made out of metal something heavy that wouldn't take damage. I pick the gun up.

"So I see you found Tranzit's weapon cache" The robot voice startled us all, it was quieter now that we were in the bus. I turn to look at the others, their eyes had caught the look of weapons too. "Yeah.. why would we need these?" I ask, the first time I had spoken in a while. I clear my throat and continue examining the weapons, intrigued by them. "To fight the zombies of course, we have a long journey before getting back to base" Of course, the robot have had no problems driving around because he was a robot but now that we were on the bus...

"So you're saying we have to fight these freak bags?" Frank questions the robot, there was no answer except a static noise replaced the robots voice, we all take a few steps back distancing from the malfunctioning robot. "AHAHAHA it is I, Richtofen. Controller of the un-dead and now the world!" The German voice stopped, silence filled the bus the only noise was the sound of the bus in motion. More static came from the robot, gaining its reception back. "Sorry, sorry something happened there. Yes, we will be faced with the Zombies in motion and when we make stops for survivors" I take a seat, watching as the dirt road passes by. Bodies in our path making the road very bumpy.

Maggie takes a seat next to me sighing. "This sure wasn't what I had in mind" she whispers her eyes set firmly ahead. "You know, we'd probably be better off dead" I blink, agreeing with her inside of my head. It was probably true. "I know you're a girl with no words but you can talk to me. I don't even know your name" I look at her for a few moments, I had always been quiet. why would I start talking now? "I tried.. I guess" Maggie moves away from me taking a seat two rows in front of me. I decide to go take a closer look at the weaponry that Johnny and Frank have been examining for the past hour or so.

Suddenly a loud audible groan rang through each of our ears, I look out of the barricaded windows to find hordes of the un-dead chasing us. Their speed almost matching the running pace of a human, damn. "Reverse, reverse. Run them down" I scream at the robot, a robotic laugh filled the bus and quickly the bus changed into reverse mowing down the horde behind of us. Our next challenge, the horde ahead. The bus was set in motion to go ahead again at a quick speed, we here going to mow these down too. The sigh was incredible, I have never witnessed anything quite like it.

"Here, take these. They're grenades, pull this and chuck them out this should slow them down" Frank handed me an acorn type object, I pull set off the grenade and quickly chuck it out of the made gap. Off went four grenades just 50 ft. away from us, some zombies downed completely, the others crawling just on their arms. "You'll need this" Maggie says her voice calm, "It's going to be an adventurous ride!" a grin crossed her face as the bus picked up the speed. This was it, project tranzit had begun.

* * *

The first leg of the journey was tough, the hordes didn't die down and when they did it only left us a minute or two to reload our weapons. It was painfully quiet, everyone was either resting or keeping a look out I on the other hand had been building up the courage to talk to the group. I would be spending the rest of my life with them however long it lasted, I should at least tell them my name. "Hey, guys" I call from the back of the bus, everyone but Maggie turned around. "She spoke" Johnny says as he slow claps, I roll my eyes and stand up. "I think I should introduce myself" I reply a little quieter, my confidence was quickly draining. "Yes, you should" This time Maggie spoke, she stood to join Johnny and Frank. "I'm Grace and I'm 20" I take a deep breath and take a seat resuming my deep thoughts.

"Well Grace it's nice to hear your voice" Frank smiles as he takes a seat next to me, "You have an amazing aim, by the way" I nod my thanks to him and take to looking out of the window. Once Frank goes back to his original spot I head to the weapon cache and prepare for the next wave, I was the only one who did this I liked to make sure we had everything ready. I knew they were not far behind us. "Driver, we need to stop. I have claymores that need to be placed" I announce gathering the claymores together, I equipped myself with my most favourite gun and quite possibly the weirdest gun the ray gun. I was the only one to take a liking to this gun, it seemed to wipe these bastards out quickly.

The bus stopped and I eagerly hopped off with everything I needed, Frank and Johnny flanked my sides making sure each position was covered whilst I planted the claymores in various places on the road behind us. Maggie stayed inside the bus continuing to ready the weapons for the wave that was sure to come. As if on cue the groans were heard and a flock of blue glowing eyes, immediately I shot a couple of rounds and ran back to the bus with Frank and Johnny shooting behind me as we ran. Me make it just in time before the horde got any closer, the claymores began exploding killing off a dozen of the zombies.

As we set off we took to our usual spots, me on the right Maggie on the left and Johnny and Frank at the back of the bus. Of course our robot driver mowed down the zombies attacking from the front of the bus, today it seemed to be more intense the zombies were much faster their speed and ability to jump long distances were not good for us. At a blink of an eye a zombie appeared at the right side of the bus, my side of the bus. I sigh and aim my gun for his head, my aim was perfect for a few moments the un-dead creature seemed to cling on for its last moments before it finally dropped off one of the barriers were damaged. I would need to fix that when it quietened down again.

After a full hour of intense zombie shooting it began to quieten down, with the odd stray zombie here and there appearing from the fog that we had no idea where it led. This was my time to fix up the barriers, I would take care of each of them damaged or not. As I made my way around the bus I carefully strengthened the barriers for the ever advancing creatures that were named 'untoten' by the driver, he didn't have much to say except for when a horde was about to break out he would warn us. We were prepared, though.

"Hey Grace, great job back there. You too Maggie" Frank smiled, we both nodded our thanks to him and went back to our own business. I finish up the barriers and take my usual seat, silence set in and I began my deep thought. A few minutes into the silence the static noise set in again and the now familiar German voice sounded "I'm back my lovelies, are you having fun whilst I unleash my hordes of friends at you? Hold tight I'm about to send in something new" the static began again right before a ball of electricity caught our attention, I sigh and take a look at the dogs that looked very hellish. I quickly reload my gun and take my usual spot on the right side of the bus, the usual blue eyed hordes appeared along with the new creatures. What kind of game was this mysterious Richtofen playing?

Gun shots sounded and cries of the hounds shortly after. "I'm about to speed this bus up hold on tight gang" the robotic voice was loud to be heard over the gun shots, round three here we come.

* * *

The fighting intensified as the zombies seemed to be gaining more and more strength, each stop came with new difficulties whether it were more hell hounds or a new never seen before 'boss' that proved to be a challenge to kill. Of course we always pulled through; we had been fighting like this for weeks on end non top. We didn't need rest, we never slept in fact this allowed us to protect ourselves against the maggot riddled un-dead corpses that freely roamed the various places the robot driver had taken us through.

"Is this journey ever going to end?" Maggie asks sighing she was clearly bored of the same routines we all endured day in day out, I didn't blame her one day the zombies would be the death of us all and all of this fighting would be for nothing. "We have one stop left and then we will be heading for the facility" The robot replied as he drove over the bumpy track that had been man made through the acres and acres of crops, this made me wonder. What would they do to us at this facility? Was there even any point in us being there? My mind began to run circles around the same questions, curious to know. I take a seat next to the scruffy robot, "What happens in this facility place exactly?" I ask looking into the blue lights that were his eyes, he turned to look at with one swift movement and a robot smile formed on what was left of his structured face.

"It's an underground community, it's built for the survivors. You'll be able to live there in peace whilst this outbreak is dealt with" The robot focused back on the road again, this only told me that they were prepared for this. More prepared than I thought. "So no tests? Just a handful of underground homes for everyone?" a short silence filled the bus before he nodded his robotic head with the sound of a little rust, I smile and head back to my usual spot. "Grace, you gonna help set up the weaponry today?" Johnny asked as he stood over me with an mp40 in hand he began loading the gun with bullets as he waited for my answer, "Of course I am" I reply standing up and heading to the weapon cache where Frank and Maggie stood with guns in hand.

"We don't have much time so we stop in a few minutes to do the claymores and then we wait for the hordes, make sure you're all equipped enough with grenades and rounds for your weapons. I advise taking two weapons with the amount of bullets we're going to go through" Frank informed us as he gave us our usual weapons of choice all full with rounds to kill these stupid freak bags. "I think I'll take one of Grace's guns today" Johnny wore a big grin on his face and picked up the only remaining ray gun in the cache, noticing that Maggie had the other I smile feeling happy that they've decided to give the gun a try. "Awesome, with three of these on the go we'll get through these waves quicker" I say as I eye a spectre, picking it up I take the necessary bullets to equip with this gun and slot it into my spare slot that I had saved for the gun. We were all well equipped and ready to go for the next wave.

"I think we should place the claymores now" Maggie mumbles from her seat, today would be all about team work, we would all go out as a team and place as many claymores possible until it got too much. With the bus at a halt we take hold of our claymores and step off of the bus, whilst Johnny and Maggie took to one side Frank and I took the other placing down the claymores as the bus moved forward slowly to allow us more room to place the devices. Once we realised we were doing okay for time Frank decided to collect more explosives from the bus to place for extra support, "bouncing betties" Frank announced as I looked at the canisters he held with a curious look. "here, don't get too close to them they'll literally bounce" he warned as he passed me a dozen betties, signalling for the bus to move forward further Maggie and Johnny kept look out as I ventured into the mist a little to place the bouncing betties.

"Since when did she get so brave?" I hear Johnny joke from near the bus "Since we've had to fight these bastards" I call back, once I finished placing my explosives I head back for the bus. It was silent, way too silent. This would only mean one thing, the hordes were ready to appear from nowhere and take us on again. We decide to walk along side the bus for a few minutes before heading back in, and taking off at a high speed. A ball of electricity appeared signalling that hell hounds were ready to play, right behind the hell hounds followed the horde of un-dead running at a slow pace. We take to the back of the bus and watch as the dozens and dozens of explosives trigger at the weight of the zombies, it was a beautiful sight to see as the zombies either died or crawled their way to us. Eagerly I take my spectre and begin spraying the rest of the zombies as they continued to follow our path, the others joined me in happily spraying their bullets. "I think we're all a little trigger happy" Frank laughs and takes a moment to reload his gun. "I think we should take our usual positions" Maggie says as she heads for her usual spot on the left side of the bus, I take no time in heading for my spot.

I find zombies heading for my barriers as the bus noticeably sped up, taking out my ray gun this time I target a group of zombies in hope to take a few out at a time, with each shot at least two zombies fell to the ground lifeless now with my great aim. Disliking the sound of the bullets being shot I look behind to see no one using their ray guns, "The only bullets I should be hearing shot is from Frank. Ray guns, now" I demand as I shoot down a few more of the zombies. They were advancing on us getting too close for my liking, the sound of the ray guns took over and the hordes began to die down quickly. We were left with a moment to spare as the slow zombies failed to keep up with us, quickly loading our guns with more ammo we hurriedly take our spots again.

"hey what's that?" Maggie asks curiously as she points to a green glowing object that held a nuke looking thing in the middle, I tilt my head and make the bus come to a halt. Running out of the bus I head over to the glowing object only for it to disappear. I turn around confused wondering where it went, Johnny was heading towards me with a grin on his face. "You know sometimes your curiosity does us some good. The zombies just blew up one by one" Johnny continues to grin and he gestures for us to head back to the bus.

"Drive" I say "Drive as fast as you can, we have to get out of here" I finish taking a deep breath. With a blink of an eye the bus set back into motion and we were heading onto a more settled road, it felt weird. Neither of us was used to the smoothness of the road, standing by in my position waiting for the odd zombie to come across our path. "A few more minutes" the robot announced "just a few more minutes and we will be at our destination" I sigh with relief taking a seat to rest for the remainder of the journey.

"We have arrived at our destination" The robot announces, the lights were bright and blinding. I didn't notice the barricades that I had spent time fixing time and time again fly off from the bus, the bus became filled with a clear substance as we headed deeper and deeper underground, subsequently knocking us all out for the count. The silence felt deafening, my eyes sealed shut as I lay lifeless in my favourite spot on the bus.

Awaking some time later beside my team the lights were again blinding the fresh white walls giving us a harder time that the lights, sitting up I rub my eyes to find four figures standing before us. Their tags read

'Nikolai'

'Dempsey'

'Takeo'

'Samantha'

They appeared to be a very drunk Russian, a tough looking American , a very ill looking Japanese and a weird looking German. I was confused at the sight of the German his tag was the tag that read Samantha. This wasn't an underground community for the survivors, the robot couldn't have been more wrong.

"Welcome, team" the four men spoke out in unison, instantly I knew that the ride would be even bumpier than before with these on board and some how I was okay with that.

"Project Tranzit complete, initiate project shoot the fuck out of freak bags"

* * *

**Did you like this? Let me know :)**


End file.
